jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Woods Jr.
Into the Woods Jr. is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Princess Twilight Sparkle, PuppyPower32 and Tigerman531. Plot Danny and Sawyer are having a musical production of Into the Woods Jr. planned. Cast *Wander as the Narrator *Sora as the Baker *Kairi as the Baker's Wife *Sunset Shimmer as the Witch *DJ as Jack *Shira as Jack's Mother *Twilight Sparkle (EG) as Cinderella *Principal Cinch as Cinderella's stepmother *Sour Sweet as Cinderella's first stepsister *Indigo Zap as Cinderella's second stepsister *Flash Sentry as Cinderella's prince *Dean Cadance as Cinderella's mother *Xion as Red Riding Hood *Discord as the Wolf * as Red's grandmother *Courtney Elison as Rapunzel * XR as Rapunzel's prince *Tammy, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, as the background characters Music Band *Berkeley Beetle: Conductor * Trivia *Danny, Sawyer will guest star in this. *Team Berk MIGHT be involved with this musical. Scenes Auditions *Danny Cat: *smiles and hums a song as he puts up fliers* *Sawyer: You know, Tillie may be right. This could be our best project yet. *Danny: *smiles* Once we see who decides to be a part of this, we'll see. *Sawyer: *notices Pinkie Pie arriving and smiles* Speak of the devil. *Pinkie Pie: *sees some fliers and gasps happily* Auditions for a musical play?!? *Danny: *smiles* That's right. We're doing "Into the Woods Jr." *Pinkie Pie: You mean that story where fairy tale characters come together under strange circumstances and work together to break a curse from a witch who also has been cursed by her mother? *Sawyer: How'd you know? *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* Just a hunch. *Danny: *smiles* Think you can help us out in spreading the news, Pinkie? *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* YEAH!!! *Danny: *gives her a stack of fliers* Here. Hang these up wherever you can. *(In a quick moment, Pinkie Pie starts putting up fliers at certain places like shop windows, restaurant windows and electric wooden posts) *Peridot: Hi, Pinkie! *(Pinkie Pie doesn't pay attention and accidentally hangs a flier on her face) *Peridot: HEY!!! *Pinkie Pie: ...! Uh, sorry! *Peridot: *takes the paper off her face* What's the idea?! * *(There's a long line of characters at the ToonTown Hangar Theater) *Tammy: Looks like we have competition. *Xion: Whoa. *DJ: *gulps nervously* *Snowflake: It's okay, DJ. I'm nervous too. *Shira: We can do this, kids. *DJ: Let us hope so. *???: There's no need to be nervous. I'm actually pretty excited! *Sweetie Belle: Who's there? *DJ: Huh? *(Courtney comes out with a basket on her back) *Courtney: Hey, guys! Did I miss anything? *Apple Bloom: You're here to audition too? *Courtney: It's not just me, my boyfriend is going to audition too. *XR: *appears right beside Courtney* That's right. *Scootaloo: *smiles* Wow. Danny and Sawyer sure have got a lot of attention with this. *Tammy: I'll say. I'm surprised how many Toons are showing up. *Courtney: It's a good thing that I brought Snickerdoodle cookies as snacks for after the performance. *XR: Oh boy! Cookies! *reaches for the basket on Courtney's back* *Courtney: *pulls the basket away* No! They're not for you, XR! These are for after the performance, not for you! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Musicals Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Twilight's Adventures